Late Nights
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: It's the night of Valentines day, and Napoleon's home alone and Al isn't answering his phone. What's a short man in love suppose to do?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NATM or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it.**

Napoleon sat in front of the window breathing in deeply, as the wind blew softly at his face. He sighed heavily as he turned so his back was to the wide open window, and he currently stared at the silent phone lying face up on his bed, no new messages or missed calls. Al never missed their midnight chats, no matter what he was doing. Al would stop whatever he was doing, pick up his cell, and talked to Napoleon until 5 in the morning. They would've talk even longer if it wasn't for his second in command Anton barging in saying how Napoleon needed his sleep and hanging up on Al. At those time Napoleon wouldn't actually mind being arrested for murder, but tonight was special. It was Valentine's Day even his second in commander let their late night chats slip off giving them a "Until next time" warning, but they both knew he would still let it slide.

Groaning Napoleon hoped off his window seat and walked to his love seat after picking out a book from his 3 story bookshelves. Napoleon decided to leave his window open for awhile. His room has lately been clammy and humid. He _needed_ to open an window much to Anton _his again second in command_ displeasure. he claims how any body can come in and kill him, steal his stuff then kill him, kidnapped him then kill him, rape him then kill him, and last and Napoleon's favorite kill him and then kill him again just to make sure he was truly killed ….(Anton had a serious problem that Napoleon wanted to get checked out). Napoleon made his way to the love seat that sat comfortably in front of the warm fire place by his coffee table and sat down enjoying some good reading before he had _(was physically forced)_ to go to bed.

" _psht."_

Napoleon set down his book and stared at his window. _Did the window just pssht me?_ thought Napoleon staring intensely at the window. After 5 minutes of silence he went back to his book throwing up some glances just in case his window decided to start singing. He read until he heard a ofh! and a sound of a body meeting french tiled floor. Napoleon shot up ready to throw the 1 million french porcelain gold trimmed and diamond encrusted vase at the intruder. Al groggily got up and dusted off his pants and jacket. It had been hell trying to climb up this 17 story castle, mansion, kingdom thingy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are ya just gonna stand there and not invite me in?" signed Al setting his hands on his hips trying to be as dramatic as he can. Napoleon was use to this side and just rolled his eyes.

"Why should I invite you in, but you already busted through my window" stated Napoleon eye going back to the book. Al turned and looked at the wide open window. _He did climb through the window unexpected, didn't he?._ Al managed a chuckle as he walk straight toward Napoleon.

"What are you doing?" asked Napoleon to look up at Al. Al smiled and open his arms wide expecting a huge bearhug, but frowned when he saw that Napoleon had yet to move from his spot.

"Giving my fiancee a hug? What are you doing?" Shot back Al dropping his arms as he saw the unsatisfied look on Napoleon face. _Great his upset_ though Al as he made his way to Napoleon's bed. Before he sat down he caught sight of the dead silent phone. Al mind clicked and turned on catching him up on what's going on. _Dammit_ screamed Al in his head as he flopped down on Napoleon's bed.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Al burying his face in one of the millions of pillows on the french custom made bed. Napoleon didn't even bother a glance up at him.

"For what?" Napoleon genuinely asked him. It wasn't as if he was mad at him about the phone or anything. He understood that Alphonse was a very busy guy and that didn't bug him. what he DIDN'T do was...

"Why didn't you tell me Happy ValentinesDay?" asked Napoleon putting his bookmark back in the book. Al lifted his head up slowly and a puzzled look on his features. Napoleon sure was a sap with romance and he did at times blame it on him being French and all. Al signed and sat up taking off his jacket and his hat. Napoleon started hoping to get an answer outta the man but all he got was a dress shirt to his face. In a huff Napoleon ripped the shirt off his face only to see a shirtless Al standing in front of him. Blushing he looked up and death glared Al for not answering his question. Signing Al bent down picked up Napoleon bridal style walked to the bed and threw him onto the bed.

"Qu'est-ce que Al !?" Cried Napoleon blushing fiercely Staring at Al's lust filled eyes. Al fell up top Napoleon ignoring Napoleon small cry. He placed his hands on either side of Napoleon's face.

"Well I just thought Ii could show you a Happy Valentine's Day" Al growled lustfully as he attacked Napoleon fully on

 **HEHEHe i finally finished1 been meaning to do some TMNT fanfic some i may not be here for a while or i could stop by and do some small one-shots (*o*)**

 **Qu'est-ce que Al !?- What the hell Al ?**!


End file.
